


Your Pleasure is Mine

by plastic_cello



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Loki and Loki loved him. And this evening they would declare it over and over again until they could express it no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Pleasure is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts).



> This is for FancyKraken who is an extraordinary friend; thank you for everything! <3

* * *

 

 

Perhaps this wasn't the wisest decision that Thor had ever made. In fact, many would say he made impulsive and thoughtless decisions quite frequently. His temper was a thing of legends, and his willingness to brandish his hammer at any moment was known throughout the nine realms. But even so, those instances of war paled in comparison to his current predicament.

Craning his neck, Thor watched the sure-footed way that the shadow moved. The candlelight barely touched the lithe body, and he watched the crafty way its hands moved in preparations for a very long night.

"These bonds are quite impressive. Even I would have a difficult time releasing myself." He announced, which caused the shadowy figure to pause at the foot of the bed. "But I could, mind you."

"But you won't."

"Only this one time, Loki," he agreed.

The curve of a smile, a crescent moon, cut through the darkness. Thor knew that smile all too well, and he knew it only meant trouble. Throughout their youth, they had been on many adventures like most brothers had a tendency to do. And some of their more mischievous journeys were preceded by Loki's cat-like grin.

This certainly constituted as mischievous, if not downright taboo. But the nature of Thor's relationship with his younger brother had always pushed towards madness. Loki had been the first to initiate it, and Thor had been too foolish to turn him away.

Centuries of stolen passion had followed that one forbidden mistake. Even with the gravity of Loki's crimes, Thor had a difficult time walking away. He had while Loki had been imprisoned in the dungeons. Now, however, he gave into his lust entirely.

Tonight's proceedings would be the reunion of their bodies, and Loki had been insistent that he was given the chance to worship him. That was why Thor had been bound to the bed, limbs spread outward, and leaving him vulnerable to all of Loki's whims. He was a fool to trust Loki, but he had done so anyway.

Loki moved to the side of the bed; his smile hadn't wavered of yet. He knew that Thor was bound to him by fate. Their lust for one another was an endless ripple that grew more and more. Even Jane hadn't been a deterrent to Thor's hunger for his brother.

"I intend on taking you to the brink and back again, brother." Loki touched the inside of Thor's arm. "Over and over and over again until you are mad with pleasure."

The declaration caused a heat to curl in the bottom of Thor's stomach. He knew that this was a promise that Loki would inevitably keep. And he would gladly be the recipient of whatever whim that Loki chose to use against him.

Loki's fingers danced down the swell of his bicep and towards his pectoral. Thor's bare skin broke into goose flesh, as his anticipation grew. He had been without Loki's touch for much too long, and his body yearned for his clever manipulation of him. He was a prisoner to his brother's mouth and the wicked curl of his tongue.

"You could never resist me, Thor." Loki moved his fingers to circle one of Thor's nipples, which he expertly pinched between his thumb and forefinger. "Even while in the throes of an affair with that little mortal, your heart and body belonged to me."

Thor groaned, but did not protest. Jane meant a great deal to him, but his mind had always wandered to Loki. He could not banish the vision of pale skin, raven hair, and eyes that were green and frequently twinkled with mischief from him.

Loki was his and he was Loki's. They could not sever their bond; their desire for each other would last centuries yet. And the manner in which his body responded to his brother's ministrations was enough to confirm that.

The pinch of Loki's fingers became harder, and the sensation drew a groan from Thor. His nipple grew erect before long, which seemed to please Loki greatly. His lips cracked open to reveal the sharpness of his teeth, and Thor desperately wanted to kiss him.

"You should join me, Loki. Your garb looks terribly restrictive and warm. The cool air would do you some good."

"Or perhaps your eyes would benefit the most?" Loki chuckled darkly, as he released Thor's hardened nipple without further ado. "But I suppose your pleasure is mine, and I would love to be the cause for the hardness of your cock."

Another flare of heat roiled in Thor's stomach, and moved downward to the very place Loki had spoken of. He was helpless to combat the arousal that wickedly consumed him. He was also incapable of mustering any guilt in terms of his desire.

The time for regret had long since passed. His want for Loki was infinite, desperate, and even sickly. But it was his want and it was Loki's want as well. They needed one another, and their time apart only fueled their lust for one another even more.

As he was prone to do, Loki allowed his magic unclothe him. The layers of leather and adornments dissipated in a veil of golden light, and soon revealed a stretch of smooth skin and chiseled lean muscle. It was an extraordinary sight, one in which Thor had been unable to gaze upon for much too long.

Loki ran a confident hand from between his pectorals, down the tautness of his belly, and pausing just above the thicket of dark hair above his sex. Thor was mesmerized by the sight; his eyes bore into Loki's flesh, and danced from one point to the next. He wanted to absorb every detail; every scar and every perfection.

The stir of arousal was even greater than before. Thor's body responded right away. His cock hardened and grew completely erect as his virility needed little to excite him. Loki was enough for him; a shot of sensuality and grace that so many individuals lacked.

"I've always known that you could never replace me." Loki cooed, while he climbed onto the bed beside him. He splayed a hand onto his chest, which only seared his already burning skin with want.

"You have quite the opinion of yourself."

"As I should by all appearances, Thor,"

"I should have denied you from the beginning." He admitted without any real conviction.

They both knew that despite appearances, Thor was the weaker of the two of them. He allowed his heart and spontaneity to rule him, and his ferocity led to how deeply he loved. And the person whom he loved more than anything or anyone was Loki. No one else could compare.

Loki was his brother first and most, but he was also his trusted (at times) friend, and his lover. He had tried to move away from this forbidden affair, yet his heart wouldn't allow it. His body was permanently in yearning for Loki, and he could do nothing about it. In fact, he didn't want to either.

"You've missed me." Loki cupped Thor's pectoral, as he would a woman's breast. "Every part of you has; don't deny it either, brother. In this bedchamber I won't allow you to lie to me or to yourself."

Thor couldn't form any words. His focus was on Loki's hand that fondled him, and drove another wave of pleasure into his groin. He pulled at his bonds, but they gave little and he didn't truly want to escape anyway. He liked the prospect of being at Loki's mercy.

"I'll give you what you need. I've always have and I always will." Loki leaned over him, and flicked his tongue over his nipple; which drew a groan from Thor.

This spurred Loki onward; his tongue shot out several times to stimulate the hardening nub until it was swollen and erect. Once it had gotten into such a state, Loki closed his mouth around it and began to suckle hard on it; which caused Thor's breathing to hurry and for pleased sounds to follow soon thereafter.

Loki was well-versed with his tongue. He could spin lies masterfully, but that wasn't what had drawn Thor in all those centuries ago. His brother had slipped down his body unprovoked, murmuring nonsense about artisans and their trades; before he had licked him until the world spun on its axis.

The memory was forever engraved in Thor's mind, and proved to be fodder for his desires still. He stroked himself many times to it, and the mere thought of it was adding to his overall pleasure currently.

Loki bit down onto his nipple, which made Thor cry out; before he quickly soothed it with a long drawn-out suck. He then pulled off with a smirk that deserved to be devoured by Thor's mouth. But he wasn't given the opportunity to since Loki moved to his neglected nipple and treated it the same way that he did the first.

Tingles of pleasure danced up and down Thor's spine, and his erection throbbed to be touched; although he would prefer to be engulfed in the warmth of his brother's body instead. His favorite place was to be in Loki as he writhed and begged for release. He dreamed of it frequently, and he soiled his linens and furs from the authority of those fantasies.

"Loki," he gasped as his brother nipped sensually at the tip of his nipple.

"Your body is mine to do whatever I choose to. I'll have you in every way that I always imagined. Our love making will be heard all over this realm and the next."

"I need to be inside of you."

"Oh, I can see that." Loki petted his stomach then, very close to where his erection lay. "I suppose your mortal woman couldn't satisfy you. She must not have known how to grasp you in her body tightly until tears prickled in your eyes. Or how you love slow and sensual rolls of the hips while you're being ridden like a stallion; I know that and so much more, brother."

The words bore fury and excitement in Thor. He loathed the way in which Loki snidely condemned Jane. But he also knew he was no better in that respect, and that his brother did know his sexual preferences more self-assuredly than he even knew his own.

"Your silence speaks for itself." Loki kissed him then, and every resentment that Thor had harbored soon disappeared.

They hadn't kissed in a very long time, and Thor fell deeply into it. Their mouths sealed together like two missing pieces of a larger entity; although their mouths fell open within moments, and their tongues found one another and curled together and rubbed together in reunion.

Loki moaned wantonly as he always did while kissed. He was vocal in his pleasure, and Thor had often driven him into bouts of shouting as he climaxed. In their youth, they frequented the woods simply because they could not risk Loki's outbursts from being heard by anyone else.

Soon within the length of their kiss, Loki began to suck on Thor's tongue. Thor could do little but let out puffs of air through his nose, and buck his hips in desperation for friction. But Loki provided now and had flattened both of his hands onto his chest just to be cruel.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this." Thor managed to say as Loki pulled away from his mouth and released his tongue.

"I'll give you release soon, my dear brother."

"My trust has yet to be restored in you, Loki."

"Well, haven't you grown wiser in your years?" Loki chuckled, before he straddled him; which in the process revealed his own thick erection that stood proudly at attention.

Deliriously, Thor wanted to put his mouth on Loki. He wanted to taste the salty undertone of him and smell the musty odor of his excitement. He wanted to feel the pulsations of Loki's flesh on his tongue, and to drink the eventual release that sprung forth from him.

He knew he was practically salivating at the thought, and he soon realized by the deep rumble of laughter that came from Loki that he knew too. But he wasn't granted the permission to do as he was pleased; instead the sides of his neck and the width of his shoulders were stroked by his brother's able hands.

"You've always been an impatient creature." Loki dragged his hands slowly to his collarbone and back to his pectorals which he squeezed and pushed together. "Your breasts have gotten larger, brother. Has the weight of wielding Mjölnir caused you strife of late? Is that way your muscles have grown?"

The verbal quip that Thor wanted to fire at Loki never came to fruition. Not when Loki lifted onto his knees and moved forward until his erection hovered only inches away from his chest. He could smell Loki from this distance, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in the curls of hair above his cock.

"Shall I treat you no better than a common whore?" Loki sat down on Thor's upper stomach. "I imagine you would enjoy that. The future king of Asgard sullied by his wicked and loathsome brother's whims,"

Thor had yet to find his tongue. He could only watch lustfully as his brother loosened his hold on his pectorals, before resting his thick erection in between them, and then squeezing them back together. The heat of Loki was enough to make him moan.

"Your breasts are impressive, even if they pale in comparison to some whores. But they do cradle my cock and they do deserve to be  _fucked_." Loki's voice grew husky at the end of his sentence.

Slowly, Loki thrust his hips forward and backwards. His movements found a rhythm that agreed with him because Loki was soon grunting. Thor too found pleasure in his brother's actions, although it wasn't on par with Loki's. His erection did twitch and spill the telltale signs of his desire onto his belly, though.

The warmth and hardness of Loki between Thor's pectorals was extraordinary. Neither had done this to the other in the past, and there was excitement to be had by this new opportunity to pleasure one another. There wasn't any humiliation in watching Loki throw his head back, and how he desperately tried to push Thor's breasts together further.

Wetness spurted out of the head of Loki's erection, and onto the base of Thor's throat. In sudden desperation to pull the foreskin away to reveal Loki more fully, Thor tested his bonds once more. It would take a great deal of strength to break them, and even then he wasn't sure if they would let way completely. They were magical, after all.

Loki's hips jerked wildly and the moans bubbling out of him were sinuous. Thor too found himself moaning, and moving his hips as much as he could manage with his legs tied down. He only wished he was in the position to feel something cradling his cock.

"Not yet, not yet," Loki let out a ragged cry, as his hips twitched forward one final time.

For several moments, only the hurriedness of their mingled breaths was audible in the bedchamber. Thor licked his lips, and temporarily thought of begging Loki for a taste of him. Yet his own pride refused for those words to come out of his mouth. He only wished his humbleness had followed him to the carnal desires he harbored so frequently.

Once it appeared that Loki gotten control of himself, he let out a breathy laugh. He released Thor's pectorals and ran both hands through his hair which looked wild and untamed. Thor adored him when he lost all his composure.

"Mark my words, Thor; I intend on releasing all over your kingly face by the end of the night."

"Humiliation has always been your forte."

"My beloved brother that is how I show my love and affection,"

"We have different definitions of that word, I believe." Thor said, although he was surprised by his ability to vocalize anything after such a performance that Loki had just finished.

"But we share the feeling fiercely." Loki turned serious suddenly, and bent down so they were eye to eye. "I love you more dearly than myself. I also loathe you, but my love for you knows no bounds. My desire for you only heightens with every passing day. I love you, Thor. You are my king even if you never sit the throne of Asgard."

Before he could find a proper response to such a passionate declaration, Loki descended on Thor with a heated kiss that brought forth another spurt of ecstasy through his body. Thor projected his emotions through action; he was always more emotive in body language, and he kissed his brother in a way he never kissed anyone.

They eventually pulled away from each other's lips, and their breaths intermingled as if they were one entity. In some ways that wasn't that far from the truth. They completed one another; where one ended, the other began.

Loki bowed his head then, and pressed a kiss to his throat while also scooting backwards to allow him leeway to Thor's upper body. His tongue lapped at the tendons that stood out from underneath Thor's skin, and traveled downward to lick away the salty release he spurted onto him.

The self-assuredness of Loki's tongue did not end there, though. It moved down Thor's torso, a path well-traveled in their lifetimes. Loki's oral affixation was well-known by many, but none knew of the pleasures he'd given Thor because of it.

Kisses were soon being pressed against Thor's skin, and he groaned in mounting anticipation. He desperately wanted to be taken into the wet cavern of his brother's mouth. And hips jerked upward in hopes of being granted some kind of release. He hoped Loki would be kind if only for this moment of their intimacy.

Thor arched his back as Loki trailed light kisses across the definition of his abdominal muscles, and soon arrived at the sticky patch in which his arousal leaked onto his skin. Loki lifted his gaze with a twinkle of glee in his eyes.

"Brother, you are quite excitable aren't you?"

"Loki,"

"Impatient, impatient," Loki clicked his tongue, but wrapped his hand around the base of Thor's erection anyway.

The contact was electric, similar to his natural predilections with lightning. Thor let out a guttural moan as Loki squeezed him, and blew across the wet tip. His hips tried unsuccessfully to cant upward, but Loki's weight prevented him from doing so.

Loki stroked him from root to tip, a slow languid movement; before he pulled his foreskin away to expose the swollen head fully. He was blown on once more, but this time it was followed by Loki's tongued flattened onto him.

" _Oh_ ," Thor gasped and was soon encompassed from head to toe in ecstasy.

Thorough licks were administrated to the head of his erection. The friction sent tremors quaking through his entire body, and his arousal trickled onto Loki's tongue. But at long last, Loki took him partially into his mouth; a sweet, wet cavern that caused Thor's eyes to roll back into his head deliriously.

It was impossible to articulate what he was experiencing. He hadn't been engulfed by such pleasure in too many years to count. Loki knew how to manipulate him to unholy whims, and the way his mouth and tongue worked in union was an otherworldly thing.

Thor had sampled many through the nine realms. He was a prince of Asgard; he was owed his due in terms of battle and his physical prowess. However, there weren't any wenches, artisans, or ladies of court that was naturally gifted in fellatio or even copulation like his brother was.

Loki bobbed his head up and down, while his tongue curled against the underside of Thor's shaft. Grunts, moans, and wet suckling noises punctured the quietness of the bedchamber. Thor craned his neck again, and watched his brother service him wantonly.

"Brother," he rasped in forewarning; he was close to climax, although he knew he would be able to find release many times that night.

The outside world began to fade away, as Thor spiraled into an intense and heated state of being. Valhalla seemed within reach, and the Valkyrie were welcoming him in with welcomed arms. But as soon as pleasure began to reach its zenith, it abruptly disappeared and caused Thor to choke on a mangled cry.

Dazed, he blinked the spots away from his vision and looked at Loki. His brother's predatory grin was solidly in place, but his pupils were also large and lusty. Wordlessly, they stared at one another for sometime until Loki moved and repositioned himself above him. He straddled his hips with the same expression on his face.

"I intend on riding you, dearest brother." Loki reached down and gave Thor's painful erection several quick strokes. "You'll get your release this time. But afterwards, you won't climax until early morning when your muscles are taut and sore, and you are delirious with ecstasy."

"Remember I will have the upper-hand eventually." Thor was breathless and heady. "You will be in my position in due time, Loki."

"And I'm giddy with anticipation for the day. Until then, you are mine to do whatever I please with." Loki pushed up onto his knees, while he was still holding onto Thor's swollen member.

Without further ado, Thor was encased by a velvet heat that he assumed he would never experience again. The familiarity brought forth pleasure and nostalgia, and an all-consuming sense of love that he felt towards Loki. He groaned loudly from combination of sensations, and the sight of Loki's face contorted in concentration and loss of control only excited him further.

Loki took him in fully, and sat kingly above him; an ethereal and wicked creature that owned him heart, body, and soul. No matter the crimes Loki committed or the atrocities he had brought onto innocent people; Thor could never turn him away. He might try, but he was weak and single-minded when Loki was involved.

"How I missed you." Loki laughed unsteadily, but he appeared unable to remain stoic in his current position. Thor too was unable to formulate any sense of self while embedded in Loki.

As he described earlier into their rendezvous, Loki began to roll his hips in an unrushed fashion and clamped tightly around Thor. The combined sensations quickly brought forth Thor's lust to its peak once more. It tore at him, branded him until he was struggling to break free of his bonds with a new ferocity.

He wished to control the way his other half moved. He wanted to grip Loki by the hips, and take every liberty imaginable from him. He was maddened by the pleasure being given to him, and he greedily wanted more and more of it.

Even in his attempts to cant his hips upward, Thor was unsuccessful. Loki's weight was solid on him and pinned him to the bed, which permitted him to move as he pleased. And he chose to continue his ministrations of circling his hips in widened circles that caused stars to bursts in Thor's vision like a constellation.

How desperately and feverishly had Thor wanted this. There was no better position than this; there was nowhere else he rather be. He would conquer every enemy; destroy every world that he knew of only for this moment of completion. To be with Loki was to be at peace.

"Your pleasure is mine." Loki repeated, and he soon lost focus of his methodically mapped plan to drive Thor mad. His own pleasure seemed to take precedent which always led to both of them finding release in the end.

Loki paused for a moment, in order to plant his feet flat onto the bed; before he rested his hands on Thor's stomach to draw momentum from it. Thor had seen this act many times in the past, and his body grew taut in anticipation. Because he knew the pleasure would be beyond anything he had ever experienced with another; this was only something he felt with Loki and Loki alone.

Once he assumed the position that he wanted, Loki started to bounce obscenely along Thor's cock. He glided up and down his length with his head tossed back. Loki was soon expressing his desire with loud yelps and cries that was music to Thor's ears. And they were rapidly growing in volume but neither of them cared.

The days of secrecy were far away now. Thor cared little if all of Asgard became the wiser to their love making, and knew they were passionately in love. He and Loki would rule together; they would bring Asgard to greater prosperity and banish their foes. No one could stand in their way.

Watching Loki so lost in his movements, only made Thor fall deeper into his lust. His hips tried to jerk upward still, but Loki proved to be a master of his trade. Because his steady rhythm was causing Thor's cock to pulsate in-tune with his heart, as if ready to bestow his brother with his plentiful seed.

Thor jerked at his bonds again. His desperation to be free increased with the shockwave that he felt each time Loki engulfed him fully and tightened around him until his vision threatened to whitewash and blind him from such a beautiful sight.

"Brother, yes, brother," Loki yelled as he continued to move. "Give me every inch of you! Oh, yes!"

"D-Do you intend on announcing our love making to everyone?" Thor groaned and waited for the affirmative, which would only speed up his building climax.

"Yes, yes," Loki's movements started to become erratic. "I'll let everyone know! That my pleasure stems from you! Oh, brother, I'm-"

Whatever Loki intended on saying was lost in a yell of pure and unadulterated ecstasy. His body grew taut above Thor, and his movements stuttered; before his muscles clamped powerfully around Thor. And he too was lost to the sensation of his climax finally finding him.

It roared like a beast in his ears, and enveloped him in an explosive way. Thor lost all sense of self as he was flooded by pleasure. He climaxed with a loud rumble, and released into the tightness that was his brother.

His seed spurted for what felt like a very long time, as if he had been without for years. He was lost for just as long, and couldn't be bothered to express any kind of civility. Not when all his desires had been met in one extraordinary physical release.

Awareness soon broke through the veil of release, and Thor found himself straining upwards and his wrists and ankles aching from his jerky movements. He eased himself back onto the comforts of the furs and linens, and looked to Loki who looked filthy but beautiful.

Strands of raven hair were plastered against Loki's cheeks, and his red mouth was open with heavy breaths. Seed had sprayed all over him and Thor too, and his swollen cock was bobbing in the remnants of his climax.

"We've only just begun." Loki articulated breathlessly. "We will make up for lost time, my beloved brother. Rest assured you will no longer stray from me."

Thor knew the validity of such a declaration. Whether he liked it or not, he was a slave to every whim that Loki had. He could only stay away for so long, before he was groveling on hands and knees. Even Loki's violence and maliciousness could not keep him away.

Perhaps it was an illness or a matter of spontaneity or stupidity, he could not tell. But whatever it was truly didn't matter; he loved Loki and Loki loved him. And this evening they would declare it over and over again until they could express it no more. His pleasure belonged solely to Loki.


End file.
